


Grump

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post canon, mentions of judai, valentineshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits





	Grump

Manjoume huffed as he sat onto his desk chair, arms folded. Moody, the Pro Duelist pouted as he crossed his legs also, keeping his focus away from hitting everything off his desk.

“Stop being grumpy. It’s lame.”

He quickly turned his head, surprised to see his girlfriend laying on their bed, eyes focused on a novel she held. Despite never looking away from her current stories, Asuka knew her boyfriend, being able to tell his emotion just by his presence.

 "U-Uh..." oh no, he didn't want to be lame in front of his high-school sweetheart. Um. "S-Sorry...I'm just, kinda annoyed."

"Mm?" Asuka hummed, still focused on her book. Usually, Manjoume has ridiculous reasons to be a grump, from Edo being more popular (as he always has been), to being served vegetables at a party. The man may have matured since his Duel Academia days, but he was still immature at times.

However...

"I saw Judai today."

Asuka widened her eyes as she at last, turned away from her novel, shutting it. Immediately sitting up, the blonde focused on her boyfriend. "Judai..." It had been some time since she heard that name. "What...happened?"

"Ugh, just small talk. I asked him to wait up and stay for at least the night, but he refused and just kept walking off!" Arms no longer crossed, they were moving along with Manjoume's agitation. "That idiot doesn't even give me a chance to talk!"

"...Did you ask kindly?"

"Huh?"

Asuka stepped closer to her boyfriend, gesturing with her arms as she spoke softly. "Judai knows we love him. But sometimes, he needs a safe space. And knowing how you too interact, and your attitude...He can be alarmed easily, and get the wrong thoughts, despite knowing how you act."

Manjoume sighed, taking Asuka's words into consideration. He ruffled his hair, sighing. "You're right...You always are. It's just...He's so...!" Judai was difficult at times, but that was something outside of anyone's control. He had been through so much, after all.

"Why don't you text him, asking to talk again?' suggested Asuka, as her hand reached Manjoume's face. "Be more polite."

He looked away, slightly annoyed at the suggestion. "Pfft, like he'll ever answer his cell."

"Just try, Jun."

Manjoume looked up at his girlfriend, who returned with a soft smile. He can't say no to that face, after all...

"Yeah, yeah, alright." He grabbed Asuka's hand, placing his lips onto it's soft skin. "Thank God I have you around, Asuka." He began kissing her hand multiple times, causing the woman to giggle softly, rolling her eyes. "My precious idol, my angel, my princess...~"

"Oh, Jun. You better not be this mushy when we see Judai next." Confident in her words, but a little embarrassed by her boyfriend's actions.

"Can't bet on it, Asuka...~"


End file.
